Oracle Files: Carter Hall 2
Characters * Hawkboy * Speedy * Robin * Hawkgirl * Cyborg Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * January 13th 2006, 2142 PST VOX Archive * Speedy: '''clattering, growl, drumsticks thrown against wall Yeah. I’m never going to get this. This is a bad idea. Can’t we just go catch the bad guys? * '''Robin: Yeah, I’m with Roy. Do we really need to go undercover? * Hawkboy: Hey guys. We can’t catch the bad guys if we don’t know who they are. We need to lure them out. * Speedy: Okay…But do we need to go undercover as a band? Can’t we just go undercover as some roadies or something? * Hawkgirl: What touring musical festival hires underage roadies? That’s just asking for a lawsuit, I think. * Speedy: sigh Okay… Well if we need to go as a band, can we at least get a decent song to work with? Maybe like some Mucus Membrane? * Cyborg: gasp That’s the greatest song ever written. Influenced by the sounds of the eighties, it was forty percent written by Carl Burnett, forty percent by Franklin Enea, and a sweet, sweet twenty percent by William J. Reagan. When people hear this song anything is possible! * Hawkgirl: I highly doubt such power could come from a musical arrangement, Cy. * Cyborg: Music can transform you, Hawkgirl. * Speedy: If music can transform us, can I be Optimus Prime? * Cyborg: No. I want to be Optimus Prime… but you can be Bumblebee. * Robin: Isn’t Bumblebee that weird fan who writes that weird Cyborg fan-fiction on the Titans fan-sites? * Cyborg: '''Different Bumblebee. Look, we’re getting off-track here. Just let the music transform you and let the magic happen. * '''Hawkboy: We don’t need music to transform, Cyborg. Look… no wings? rush Wings! rush No wings… How’s that for magic? * Cyborg: Just… Just try the song one more time, guys. I have a good feeling about this time. Okay? Now, stop being Titans… Be Great Frog! Go! * Hawkgirl: sigh Fine… Ready? One… two… three… four… intro playing, guitar playing, bass strumming, drum beat * Hawkboy: I saw you dance, from the corner. I caught your name, in a conversation. Playing hard to get, I can’t understand. When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we’re dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. Trivia and Notes * Formation of the Great Frog. * The Bumblebee that writes Cyborg's fan fiction is Karen Beecher, who later takes on the identity of Bumblebee. * Mucus Membrane is a band John Constantine used to be a part of. * The song the Titans are practicing is Night Begins To Shine, by B.E.R, from the Teen Titans GO! Episode: 40%, 40%, 20%. Links and References * Oracle Files: Carter Hall (2/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Carter Hall/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Shiera Sanders-Hall/Appearances Category:Victor Stone/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances